A Rather Rainy Day
by 13lue13erry
Summary: This is a prequel to a cross over i plan to write, but it can be read in its own. It is about Rose and Tentoo ( 10's copy)
1. Chapter 1

A Rather Rainy Day

Rose was with _her _doctor, and she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. He was hers. She was his. They were holding hands as they walked out of bistro fully content with their evening.

They had been together ever since the incident on Bad Wolf bay. Rose was bitter at first towards this _new_ doctor. She didn't want to believe that he was _him_, him being her Doctor, her love. It only took three words, and a kiss to change her mind. (She needed a name for him. So she called him Ten, for he was the tenth regeneration {and her favorite one}.) Ten could give her everything that the Doctor couldn't. Love. Passion. Dying together. Lazy Saturday mornings only they would share. Family. Marriage. The list went on and on, and Rose was grateful and forever indebted to the Doctor. Yet all of the love for the Doctor was now for Ten. She saw them as the same, but different in every way. Ten was her love, while now she looked at the Doctor as a friend.

She was the only one who understood the Doctor's final goodbye, and what he felt. It was probably the same she felt the first time at Bad Wolf Bay. It was like her heart was shattered in a million pieces, and not in the middle school break up kind of way. It was a pain to strong and emotional that she could literally feel pain in her chest, and it was an effort just to breathe. If he truly loved her, she knew that pain would take time to heal. An agonizingly long time. The lonely nights crying yourself to sleep, silently hoping that tomorrow would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was positively beaming, and so was Ten. They took a walk in the park after their dinner and they decided to lay down on the grass and watch the zeppelins go by. Ten said something about it getting late and he didn't want to stay out if it was dark. "Mosquitoes," he said, "are nasty little buggers, watch out for them Rose," he gave her a serious look and Rose laughed, and so did Ten. Rose loved his smile, and noticed he would flash her a grin whenever she laughed or giggled. God how she loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. And it was nice that Ten could show the same affection, unlike the Doctor. Ten would hug her and kiss her every chance he got, to remind her that he wasn't him.

Rain started to come down in sheets, you know London. The couple was rounding a corner and ran into an alleyway, "A short cut!" exclaimed Ten, ever egger to take it. Rose rolled her eyes but happily walked in pace with him, a smile on her face. Her smile soon disappeared though as soon as she saw the threatening figure in front of their exit. They got closer, and saw that it was a young man. "Listen, I-I don't want to hurt anybody," the man said waving his gun around, "just g-give me your money a-and the lady won't g-get hurt or 'nothin." Rose quickly pulled out her wallet and gave him all of her cash. The man nodded. "And you?" he asked, turning the gun on Ten. There was still a bit of the Doctor in him, so of course he stood up to the guy. "Listen, I bet this is your first robbery, and we don't want you to get in trouble, so why don't you, oh I don't know," he said sarcastically ,"Give my girlfriend her money back?" The man swallowed, and after some thinking (that seemed to require great effort) he said a sharp no. "I need the money," he said. Ten made a grab for the gun, and it all happened so fast, the gun went off point- blank on his chest. He glanced at Rose for a split second, a look of sorrow in his eyes and the man ran off. Rose was in shock and couldn't believe what just happened. She fell to her knees and put his head in her lap, calling the police as she stroked his hair. She looked down, with tears in her eyes. Ten hanged on till he knew he could not anymore and said three words: I love you. And his eyes slid shut and he breathed his last breath. Great shudders left Rose's body, and she wished that the man had shot her too.


End file.
